Vengeance
by Natalia Natale
Summary: More unexplained murders attract the Winchesters to Salem, Massachusetts. Quite a location for a supernatural force.
1. Prologue: Sentenced to Death

Witch Hunt

_The brothers find themselves drawn to Salem, Massachusetts after reading of unexplained murders happening in the weeks leading up to the first day of fall (September 22nd). Upon their arrival, they meet Jade, a descendant of one of the first witches . Is she friend or foe?_

**Prologue**

**September 1692**

The judge read from the death warrant as the crowd who flooded the courthouse stared mercilessly at the accused witch.

"I hereby declare Abigail Browne to be hung at Gallow's Hill tonight at sunset!" proclaimed the judge.

The crowd roared in approval. Abigail Browne could only weep. Her husband held onto their children as they sobbed. Tonight, her twenty-six years of life would end with a short drop and a sudden stop.

Abigail pleaded with her husband at that moment, "John, please do not let the children see! Please do not let the children see me die!"

Before John Browne could say a word, they dragged Abigail back to her cell to wait her impending death.

Later that night, the townsfolk gathered with their torches at Gallow's Hill. Abigail sat upon a horse, the noose fitted upon her neck. The judge separated from the crowd and spoke loudly,

"Abigail Browne, do you have any last words?"

"Yes...and my last words are that I am innocent." she spoke in a near whisper, her eyes focusing on nothing but straight ahead of her.

With those final words, the horse she sat upon was spirited away by the executioner and John Browne could only look away as he heard the drop, tears streaming down his face. Something caught his eye, however. He moved towards it and grabbed it, turning it to face him forcefully.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he exclaimed, "YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!"

"Father, I had to see." his ten-year-old daughter implored in a whisper.  
"HOW MUCH DID YOU SEE?" he demanded, traces of anger fading away into sadness on his face.

"I saw everything Father. Everything." she whispered, tears streaming down her face, "I heard her final words."

"Your mother did not want you to see this. She begged me and now I have failed her." he said sadly, "Oh I have failed Abigail. I am so sorry." he placed a hand over his eyes and kept saying he was sorry.

As John Browne slowly walked away, his daughter stood, not far behind him. Sara looked back at the lifeless body of her mother one last time.

At about one o'clock in the morning, the quiet in the town of Salem was interrupted by the sound of a shot and a scream.

John Browne had killed himself. He had aimed the gun for his temple and pulled the trigger after saying one last 'I'm sorry' to his now deceased wife and to his daughter.

In the corner of the room huddled Sara Browne in tears. She had witnessed her father kill himself. Today she not had only lost her mother, but her father as well. As she cried, anger swept over her. The town would pay.

They would _all_ pay...


	2. Death

**Chapter One**

**September 2006**

The sound of Led Zepplin playing filled the air in the city of Salem, Massachusetts in the wee hours of the morning.

Sam Winchester, who was sitting in the front passenger seat of the '67 Chevy Impala, turned to his elder brother, Dean, and said sarcastically,

"You sure have a way of making a discreet entrance."

"It's one o'clock in the morning, I've been driving three hours straight. If I didn't play the music, we'd probably be in a tree somewhere near Providence." replied Dean simply.

"I _told_ you I would have drove if you were tired." Sam said.

"..._Like_ I said, we'd be in a tree somewhere near Providence." his brother repeated.

"Are you calling me a bad driver?" Sam asked, raising both eyebrows as Dean stopped the car in front of a worn-down motel.

"No," Dean answered innocently, "What would make you say that?"

The two Winchester brothers got out of the car and headed to the main office to check in for the night. An old woman came out from the back and without even looking at his older brother, Sam slapped Dean hard on the arm. He could practically read what Dean was thinking. He knew him too well. What Dean was thinking at the moment?

_**Damn**, that woman looks ancient._

"Hi, we need a room," Sam immediately said, "with a double bed, please."

"The only rooms we have contain king-size single beds, sonny." she answered gruffly, patting her gray hair. Dean could've sworn he saw dust puff out.

Dean spoke up after looking away from the woman that he swore was ten million years old, "We'll just have to find another motel then. Thank you." he then turned to walk out, thanking his lucky stars way too soon.

"Sonny, the next motel is on the other side of town. A two-hour drive." the old woman replied just as Dean thanked Holy Mother Mary.

Dean rolled his eyes. Now he had a choice. Drive the next two hours on barely any sleep or share a bed with his younger brother--who _couldn't_ sleep. He muttered an expletive under his breath and without turning around, he heard Sam answer,

"We'll take the room please."

The woman handed Sam the key and said, "Room 13, to the right. Not that long of a walk."

The brothers found the room and they instantly noticed the bed. It was in _no way _a king-size bed. It was more like a full four-poster bed. Dean looked at his brother.

"Suddenly, two extra hours on the road seems like nothing to me, whaddya say?"

Sam rolled his eyes and headed toward the shower. Upon exiting twenty minutes later, he found Dean, fast asleep on the right side of the bed, snoring lightly.

------

Old Lady Collins was in her easy chair in the back of the office, fast asleep. The TV and her light was still on. The TV suddenly started flickering and finally went off. She awakened, a bit startled. She pressed the remote control to on, and to no avail. The TV would not go on.

"At least the lights are still on," she muttered, "Must've been the TV short-circuiting."

The chimes in the front of the office sounded, and as always, time and again, it meant the sound of a customer coming in. Mrs. Collins got up and headed out to the front. She stood in the doorway between the back and front.

There was no one there.

She came around the counter to see if the neighborhood kids were playing another joke on her as they always did. But there weren't any kids. She checked the front. There were no cars, except for the black car outside room 13, where those young boys that came in earlier were.

It was probably her hearing. She was getting too old, that's what it was.

She headed back inside and sighed in exasperation. The lights had went out.

"Damn wires," she whispered, reaching blindly for her flashlight as she headed towards the back room. She waved the flashlight around to find the switch to the room and upon finding the switch, the beam held on a person--a woman.

The woman was dressed in colonial clothes. She had stringy, limp light brown hair and her eyes were a lifeless blue. She looked about in her late teens, possibly early twenties. A chill was felt in the room. Mrs. Collins hands shook as she held the light on the woman, who did not move. After moments of silence, possibly a lifetime, the mysterious woman finally spoke, her voice sounding emotionless and eerie,

"You are a descendant of Judge Richard Collins." She said this in a knowing tone. And the woman was correct.

"Y--yes I am." whispered the old woman, feeling a bit intimidated.

"Then you are guilty and I sentence you to death!" the woman proclaimed, her voice changing from soft and feminine to strange, almost demon-like.

The flashlight flickered out and a scream was heard not too long after.


	3. Jade

**Chapter Two**

Sirens broke the quiet of the early morning.

Dean groaned upon hearing the loud sirens and Sam shook him as hard as he could. Dean groaned again and covered his head with the pillow. Sam continued to shake him, until finally he smacked Dean hard on the back.

"_This _is _exactly_ why you and I can _not_ share a bed. _Ever_." Dean mumbled through the pillow.

"Dean, there are sirens and police officers outside." Sam replied simply, "I think something happened. Something bad."

"What does it take to get some damn sleep around here!" Dean demanded, whimpering a little.

"You've had enough, now get up, lazy." Sam snapped, annoyed. Earlier in the morning, Dean had successfully kicked poor Sam off the bed. In fact, Sam had the bruise on his side to prove it. Sometimes, Sam couldn't believe Dean was his older brother.

Sam was already dressed and he watched as his brother sluggishly dressed, grunting every time he put his arms in the sleeves of his shirt and his legs in his pants. Sam opened the door and the sun hit Dean's face. He put his hand up and squinted his eyes.

"Ugh...bright light! Bright light!" he said quoting the movie 'Gremlins'.

"Dude, I think something happened to that old woman," Sam said in shock, peering outside.

"Lemme guess, she turned to dust upon seeing the sun rise," Dean muttered grumpily, finally having his eyes adjust to the light.

The cops saw the two walking over to them and the sheriff came over to meet them. The cops were wary of the two strangers. Everyone in Salem knew each other. And everyone in someway was related.

Dean had begun to open his mouth to say they were from the Federal Bureau when the sheriff answered for them,

"Mr...Winston. May we have a word with you?" he held up the motel sign-in book.

Sam instantly chimed in before Dean could get them into any trouble,

"What seems to have happened here, officer?"

"Mrs. Collins comitted suicide," the sheriff said sadly as he sighed, "great gal. Didn't think she would..."

"Suicide?" questioned Dean, curious.

"Yep. She was found hung in the back office. She used a wire," the sheriff answered, then continued, "You boys arrived about one in the morning. How did Mrs. Collins seem to you?"

"She was fine," replied Sam, shrugging, "she _was_ a bit grumpy, but maybe it was just because she was tired."

"Hmph. Strange," nodded the sheriff, "There was no suicide note either, just...dust. And she always keeps her rooms clean. She was quite the neat freak."

Sam slapped Dean on the arm before he could utter an 'I told you so'. Sometimes, it was hard keeping Dean in line.

The sheriff continued, "I _am_ sorry to have to tell you, boys, but we are going to have to close the place down. Mrs. Collins was the sole benefactor of this establishment and with her gone--!"

"They can stay at the boarding house," spoke a sharp voice from behind the sheriff, cutting him off.

The sheriff turned and moved out of the way. There stood a young woman who looked to be in her early twenties with waist-length, chestnut brown hair and matching eyes. She was wearing a black peasant's top with black leggings and black, calf-high boots. Around her neck was a sterling silver necklace showing the Celtic knot.

"Oh, that won't be necessary. Mrs. Collins told us there was a place two hours from here. We wouldn't want to impose..." trailed Dean, staring at the young lady.

Sam looked over at his brother in shock and confusion. Dean was apparently still asleep. Sam turned his attention back to the girl in front of them. Her arms were folded. She was a pretty girl and she was definitely Dean's type. Well, in physical terms anyway.

"The place that's two hours away _is_ the boarding house," she replied curtly.

"_Oh_, is it now...?" replied Dean, his sly trademark grin a mile wide.

Sam sighed. Scratch asleep. Dean was definitely wide awake now.

"Yes...it is. I am the benefactor." the girl replied matter-of-factly.

The sheriff stepped in, "Excuse me...where are my manners? Jade Carrigan this is...uh..."

Dean put out his hand and spoke immediately, still grinning, "Winston--James Winston. And this is my brother--uh--Jack."

Sam rolled his eyes. _Great, more false identities...nice going, Dean._

"Pleasure to meet you both." she nodded, "Is that your car?" she peered over Dean's shoulder.

"Yes, it is." Dean answered, nodding.

"Well you can follow me, then," she said dismissively.

Dean turned toward Sam and threw him the keys, "Jack...would you mind driving?"

"Oh, no, I wouldn't want to end up in a tree somewhere," Sam answered sarcastically.

Dean narrowed his eyes and mouthed, "You're gonna pay for that one, Sammy."

"It's Sam," he mouthed back.

Sam grinned and stifled a chuckle as he watched Dean walk off with the woman named Jade Carrigan. Dean was most definitely wide awake.


	4. Of Frankinscence and Showers

**Chapter Three**

"So, what brought you and your brother to Salem, Mr. Winston?" questioned Jade as she drove down the bumpy road, quickly glancing over at Dean, who was in the passengers seat.

"The fall foliage, my brother and I have always wanted to see it," Dean answered, immediately pleased with his cover story. This would get her for sure.

"You're late then," Jade said almost instantly, "Fall Foliage started earlier this year. It usually happens every two years." she continued her sentence, "And I highly doubt you and your brother came to simply see leaves fall down."

"Actually..." Dean paused for a minute, concealing his humiliation, "...we wanted to spend Halloween here."

He sighed. Sam would be so much better in these situations. He thought fast. But instead, Sam was driving the car behind Jade's, still teasing Dean that he would be in a tree somewhere.

"Well then, you're early. _Very _early," remarked Jade, briefly looking up at her CDs above her. She reached for the green CD.

Dean caught her glance and reached for the CD as well, knowing that she was driving and he most definitely didn't want to end up in a tree, possibly Sam's foresight. But then again, Dean kind of wanted to be stuck in a tree with this chick. He hid a grin as he spoke,

"I got it."

Their hands touched and Jade pulled away quickly putting the CD in the player, a tint of pink on her cheeks. She felt a little shy about having a guy in her car. She'd never had a boyfriend, kids back then and now considered her strange. Thus causing Jade to be quite shy around men.

Dean only watched her. She wore a lot of jewelery. Her necklace not only had the Celtic knot charm, she also had a Celtic knot ring on her right index finger. Dean thought to himself, _Carrigan..that's an Irish name. It could explain the wacked out Celtic knots._

Suddenly he recognized Stevie Nicks' voice filling the car as the song 'Rhiannon' played on the radio. Dean could almost swear he heard Jade singing along perfectly with the song.

The cars finally pulled up to a house on the corner, overlooking a hill. Jade pulled the car up with ease while Sam, behind them, had some trouble (Dean was glad he didn't go into a tree). The three got out and the brothers followed Jade up the stairs and into the house.

As they entered, an aromatic scent filled the air. Sam took it in quite well, while Dean cringed and made a face. Before Sam could stop him, Dean blurted out,

"Why do I feel like I just walked into a church?"

Jade turned and put her hands on her hips as she answered with a defensive tone, "It's Frankinscence. They use it in churches. It's used for protection from evil spirits," she began putting on candles as more Frankinscence filled the air.

"Protection from what? My sense of smell?" demanded Dean, but not before he received a smack on the arm from his little brother.

"Ow, watch it, Sam--uh, Jack." Dean retorted, quickly catching his mistake.

"I hope you don't mind candles," Jade replied tonelessly, lighting more candles around the room.

"No, it's fine," Sam answered before Dean could.

"Let me take you to your rooms," Jade said, leading them upstairs, "Would you like to share a room?"

Sam and Dean answered in unison, "No way,"

"I guess its separate rooms for the both of you, then, seeing you both answered so quickly," a small smile reached Jade's lips, but it did not reach her eyes as she sighed, "I'll give you connecting rooms instead."

Sam looked around inquisitively as they walked up the stairs and noticed the many pictures hanging on the walls, "Ms. Carrigan, this house, does it belong to your family or something?" he asked.

"Yes, it does. My mother's family. The Browne family." answered Jade without looking at the younger Winchester, unlocking the door to one of the bedrooms, "Here we are."

The room was beautiful, both brothers had to admit. Still old-fashioned, yet well kept. Sam questioned the fact of how a young girl could own such a house like this. She couldn't be older than Dean. He doubted that she was a spinster that stood home and minded the boarding house. She backed away from the room before Sam could utter a word.

"I will get you both some fresh towels and I will have lunch made," she spoke before turning and exiting the room.

"Dude, something is not right here," said Sam when he made sure Jade was out of earshot.

"What's not right? This bed is awesome!" Dean exclaimed, sitting on the bed, then laying down. He sighed in contentment, "Wow, when was the last time we actually laid on a bed, a _real, _actual fluffy bed..."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Dean, get serious here, okay? Don't you think it's funny that she just randomly popped up at the motel when that woman was killed?" he snapped, impatient.

Dean shrugged, "She committed suicide. Listen, Sammy, if it makes you feel any better, go research. As for me, since I was awakened so abruptly this morning, I'm taking a nice, cool shower. When the towel comes, bring it to me." he flashed a smile and headed into the bathroom, dodging a pillow flung his way and hearing Sam grumble, "It's _Sam._"

Sam stared at the bathroom door and soon heard the shower run. How could Dean be so damn nonchalant right now? There was a reason that they were here and this had to be the reason. Sam decided to take his brother's advice and he headed to his room next door to research and after a while, he lost track of time.

Meanwhile, Jade entered Dean's room with two fresh, white towels, both brothers nowhere to be seen. The shower was running and the bathroom door was slightly ajar. Jade walked towards it and opened the door quietly and saw the shadow of the slightly shorter brother, James, through the shower door. Slowly, Jade edged towards the doors. The shower door creaked and opened a crack. She stopped short, suddenly paralyzed.

"Little brother, it's about time, can I have the towel, please?" demanded Dean impatiently, extending a wet, muscular arm out.

Jade, to no avail, tried to hand him the towel from the spot she was standing, but could not reach him. She took one final step and as he reached the towel, he touched her hand.

Dean widened his eyes upon grabbing the towel. He felt the hand upon grabbing it. It wasn't a rugged hand like his brother's. It was a soft one. A feminine one. He leaned his head, only his head, out to see none other than their friendly caretaker, Jade Carrigan, turning tomato red.

"Sorry--I thought you were my brother." he said, covering his own humiliation.

"You shouldn't leave the door ajar like that. Anyone could walk in." she answered tonelessly, turning on her heel and leaving before she could die of embarrassment. She closed the door behind her and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

_A guy like him could never understand a girl like her--ever. _

**That scene I wrote was HAWT. Dedicated to all Dean fans...**


	5. Far From Normal

**Chapter 4:**

Sam reentered Dean's room about an hour later, the computer in tow. He sat on the bed, placing the computer on his lap. Dean looked at the screen as he slipped into his jeans.

On the screen it said in bold, black letters,_ FIFTH SUICIDE THIS WEEK._

"Oookayyyy..." trailed Dean, "...Look, Sam, maybe these were just depressed old people who were tired of being old and dusty."

"DEAN!" Sam rolled his eyes yet again, but decided to let him go this time, as there were more important matters, "Anyway, it also says that these 'suicides' seem to happen annually at the same time every year. Around the autumnal equinox," Sam scrolled down on the screen, "and once the first day of fall comes, it mysteriously stops. I think we should go to the library and see how far back this goes and we should find out about our friendly hostess."  
"Jade," Dean suddenly blurted out their hostess' name, staring at the doorway.

Sam turned to see the young woman standing by the doorway, arms crossed, "Sorry to disturb your conversation, guys, but lunch is ready downstairs. Doris wasn't sure of what you liked, so we made corn beef. Hope you don't mind."

Sam eyed the bed and saw the towel. With wide eyes, he replied to Dean, "Dude, I totally forgot to give you the towel!"

"Jade got it." Dean said quickly.

"I got it." Jade said at the exact same time.

Sam was wide-eyed and he began to stammer, "Huh--wha--but--!"

Dean tapped his brother on the chest, his sly grin returning to his features, "Don't worry about it, Sammy. I'm not upset."

"Sammy? But I thought his name was Jack." questioned Jade, raising an eyebrow.

Sam shot a glance at Dean, who quickly attempted to cover up his tracks, "Oh, we have this habit of calling each other by our middle names. His is Sam and mine is Dean." Dean answered with a smirk, pleased that he was able to come up with a remark. _Man, I'm on a roll..._

"James Dean Winston?" Jade's eyebrow was higher upon hearing this.

"Yeah. Our dad was a huge James Dean fan. And I mean _huge. _He even collected the man's leather jackets," replied Dean, his smirk growing wider.

"I actually like his movies." Jade said casually, "'Rebel Without A Cause' was my fave."

"Really? It was mine too." Dean replied. _I just scored points with her. Compatability level: high. WAY high. _

"Marlon Brando was excellent." Jade said, smiling a little and raising her head as her eyebrow fell and she straightened her posture, staring at Dean, seeing if he'd correct her purposeful mistake.

Before Sam could cut in and correct her that Sal Mineo was in the movie, Dean followed with another answer,

"Marlon Brando _was_ excellent indeed."

Jade nodded and turned as they followed her downstairs. Her smile turned into a frown when they weren't looking. These guys weren't who they said they were. And she was going to have to find out who they _really_ were.

_------_

_How the hell can he eat that much,_ thought Sam as he stared at Dean, who persisted in stuffing his face with corn beef. Sam then looked at Jade, who was eating slowly. He had found out a little about her while researching earlier. She was a Salem native. Only child to her parents, who were killed in a mysterious car accident. There was something about her, Sam was convinced. He looked over at his brother again and rolled his eyes inwardly. His arm suddenly shifted, knocking his glass on the floor. It shattered into pieces, the liquid in the glass spilling on the floor and staining the carpet.

Sam jumped up and apologized automatically, "I'm _so_ sorry, Jade. Here, let me clean it up."

"Nah, don't worry about it, Jack. It happens all the time. I'll get Doris to clean this up and I'll bring you another glass." Jade smiled softly, getting up and heading into the kitchen.

As soon as Jade was in the kitchen, she silently closed the door and looked over at the counter. Doris left a note on the counter. In her neat cursive, she wrote, _going into town to pick up meat, don't wait for me. Love, Doris_.

Jade muttered an expletive under her breath. She herself was going to have to clean up the broken glass in the dining room for sure. But first, she needed to get a new glass. She looked up to the cabinet and muttered another expletive.

The glass was too high for her to reach. She always hated being rather short for her age.

Jade thought about calling Jack over to help her get it. He was tall enough to reach it. She bit her lip and finally decided against it. After the flub from before with James--or whatever his goddamn name was--she knew she couldn't trust these two, no matter how sweet Jack was and how absolutely handsome James was (she turned red upon thinking this). She stood absolutely quiet and still for a minute and heard the two brothers talking, though she couldn't make out what they were really saying. Jade shut her eyes in a small amount of relief. No one around to see her do it. She looked up, opened her eyes, and she stared hard at the drinking glass.

_Concentrate...come on, Jade, focus, _she coached herself. Hey, it was a cheesy thing to do, but it seemed whenever she did it, it always worked.

The glass began to tremble.

_That's it! Come on!_

The glass suddenly lifted off it's perch on it's own, still trembling a bit.

_Now, come on, Mr. Glass, get your ass over here. You've been a real pain and I'm definitely taking two Advils tonight because of you!_

It was childish talking to a glass, but Jade was pissed and she really didn't feel like being rational at the time. The glass, still trembling, began moving towards her outstretched hand.

Suddenly, the kitchen door opened, breaking her concentration, sending the glass down and breaking in pieces. _SHIT, _Jade cursed inwardly, shutting her eyes tightly and trying to fight off the upcoming headache that came from her strain. She opened her eyes and turned to see Jack, and she smiled quickly, covering up her pain.

"I guess these glasses don't like me very much," she joked, "I guess I'll need your help."  
"Um...sure, no problem." Sam replied, trying to hide his suspicion. Jade was too far away from the cabinet. The glass also fell in midair. She couldn't have dropped it.

Jade Carrigan was definitely not normal. She had something to hide.

****


	6. Snooping Around

**Chapter Five:**

"I saw what I saw, Dean," Sam said seriously, pacing around the room as Dean watched him later on.

"Maybe it just dropped by accident," Dean said simply, "Besides, it's rare that people are just like _you_, Mr. Fortune Teller."

"Dude, you _had _to see the glass. It was coming down in _mid_-air and once she turned away from it," Sam began describing the scene with his hands, spreading his palms out to emphasize his point, "...It shattered." He suddenly grabbed the car keys and began heading towards the door.

Dean eyed him, "Where the hell do you think you're going, Haley Joel?"

"The library. I saw it on the way here," Sam said. He paused, then raised an eyebrow when Dean didn't move a muscle, "Uh...aren't you coming with me?" Sam asked.

Dean leaned back, "I'll keep a watchful eye on her. A _very watchful _eye." he smirked.

"Dean. Seriously. We have _no_ clue who she is. Just...don't let your guard down, all right?" Sam warned, "Be careful with her."

"I will, I will. Done warning me?" Dean retorted.

"Dean, I'm serious." Sam said.

Dean suddenly saw Jade walk by, carrying books. His eyes followed her as he dreamily said, "So am I, Sammy. So am I."

Sam merely grunted and headed out. Dean soon heard the Impala start and pull away. After a good fifteen minutes, Jade entered the room. Dean quickly sat up. She had a black sweater coat in her hands. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, a single strand of hair in her face. She blew it away and asked,

"Where's your brother off to?"

"Oh, into town. Nowhere in particular," Dean said dismissively, then he got up, "Why do you ask?"

"...No reason. Just that I am heading into town myself. I could've given him a drive, if he wanted." she said nonchalantly, trying not to meet his gaze and staring at his shoes instead.

"You're going into town, too?" questioned Dean, silently thinking, _Oh, shit._

"Yeah, um, Doris is back, but she forgot something. I'm getting it for her." Jade lied as she began to bite her nails. She always did that whenever she was nervous.

"Oh...I just figured--maybe you could tell me a little bit about yourself," answered Dean quickly, his sly grin making a notorious return on his face.

Dean found it odd that suddenly Jade wanted to go into town after lil' Mr. Sammy had left. There was something about her all right, like Mr. Foresight said. But apparently, the both of them saw her in two different ways. Dean saw her as alluring and mysterious while Sam thougt of her as mysterious and...well, strange.

Dean suddenly thought back to what he saw on the computer earlier, then what Sam said he had seen in the kitchen. He remembered that ancient old woman in the motel, she barely had enough strength to swipe the credit card they had given her, so how the hell could she have enough strength to kill herself with a damn wire?

Whatever was going on, Dean knew he had to keep Jade here until Sam got back.

Dean looked up and saw Jade staring at him. Once their eyes met, she quickly looked away.

"What do you want to know? There's not much about me," she said tonelessly, staring at the floor again.

"About your mom and your dad." Dean said, patting the bed next to him, "Tell me about them."

"They died in a car crash," she answered flatly, looking more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"I'm sorry about that. Why don't you have a seat and cry on my shoulder?" he said, smiling his chesire grin. Of course, he meant something else.

"No, thank you, I'd rather stand, and besides, Mr. Winston, I have something I have to get. It's very important," she said quickly, turning around.

"You seem to be in a rush, Jade," Dean remarked curiously, "why won't you sit down? I don't bite."

"I'm not so sure about _that_, James," she answered involuntarily. She suddenly gasped, feeling her face turn hot. Thank God she wasn't facing him. She caught herself and said flatly, "I'll be back in a little bit. Make yourself at home."

With those words, she exited and a short minute later, Dean heard her car drive off, wheels screeching. Damn. She must've really wanted to leave. Dean quickly took out his phone and called Sam.

"What's up?" Sam answered after two rings.

"Lil' bro, what gives? Any news on our friend?" Dean asked, suddenly serious.

"I'm checking. All I've read so far is that Salem has alot of lineage. Everyone here's somewhat related," Sam replied, "And check this--people have been committing suicide for the week till the autumnal equinox since 1706."

"1706? So this has been going on for a total of...300 years?" questioned Dean, "Jade is our age, man. If you think _she's_ doing this--!"

"How do you know she _is_ our age, dude?" questioned Sam right back, "Hey, wait, aren't you supposed to be keeping her occupied?"

"Yeah, but she said she had errands and went--or rather, _ran_--into town." Dean said.

"Admit it, bro, she turned you down." joked Sam, grinning widely.

"Sam--whatever, just get serious okay?" Dean replied sharply.

The all-business Dean was back and Sam continued to look through the microfiche as Dean decided to go take a look in Jade's room. Dean flung the door open. The room was dark. All dark. Black walls, black everything, including the teddy bear on her pillow (which was also black). He looked in her closets to see if there was anything incriminating. He opened one of her drawers and lifted up one of her unmentionables. It was see-through black lace. From Victoria's Secret. Dean gawked at it, amazed and nearly dropping the phone.

"Dean? You still there? Did you find something?" asked Sam on the other end.

"Uh--sorta...wow..." he answered, putting it away, though secretly not wanting to. He wanted to hang it up and gawk at it for hours.

"What did you find?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I wonder how she would look in _that..._" Dean trailed, imagining the millions and millions of possibilities...

"You know what? Forget I even asked," replied Sam. He knew whatever Dean found was a sight for sore eyes. And frankly, he didn't want to know. He paused and suddenly blurted out, "Dean, I found something."

"What did you find, little brother?" Dean asked, turning serious and finally heading to a curio in the corner and opening it. His eyes widened as he said, "_Whoa_...Future Boy, _I_ found something too. And it isn't gorgeous lingerie..."

"Dean, let's try to stay on topic." Sam snapped.

"I _am_ on topic, Sam." Dean shot back.

Meanwhile, in town at the apothecary, which happened to be across the street from the library, Jade was measuring out herbs and drams. She looked around, making sure no one was watching her. She quickly bowed her head down and her spirit temporarily left her body and reappeared at the boarding house. She was upstairs in the hallway. She heard James in her room, talking to his brother apparently. _Wait...HE'S IN MY ROOM!_

Jade sighed quietly. Those two looked so wholesome, so sweet. She quietly entered James' room and began going through his bag. She widened her eyes upon taking out a pair of black boxer brief underwear. Turning redder then ever, she practically shoved the underwear into the bottom of the bag. Upon her search she found several different IDs and a revolver that wasn't loaded with bullets, thank Heaven. She finally found his wallet on the night table and opened it. There she found his (hopefully) real ID.The name read,

_Dean Winchester._

Jade suddenly heard footsteps and she quickly bowed her head, concentrating hard. Soon her spirit returned to her body, still in the apothecary.

Dean reentered the room, not seeing Jade's spirit at all.

"So, what do we do?" Sam asked finally.

"I'll handle it," replied Dean quickly.

"_We_ will handle it." Sam corrected.

"No. _I_ will handle it." Dean shot back.

"Dean, what's wrong with you? What are you trying to prove? Or trying _not_ to prove?"

Dean stared out into space then answered truthfully, "I don't know, Sammy. For once, I really don't know."


	7. Late Night Traveling

**Chapter Six**

"You've got to be crazy, Dean." Sam spoke in utter disbelief.

"Crazy is my middle name, kinda like my friend Jack in the Cuckoo's nest..." replied Dean as he got his bag ready, "Besides, if this _is_ a false lead, it's no sense to have both of us in the wrong place."

"How do you know she will be going anywhere?" questioned Sam.

"Bad people always go somewhere, right?" answered Dean.

"Was that crack meant for me?" asked Sam, immediately realizing that Dean was reminding him of their trip to Ohio and...Meg going to the abandoned warehouse.

"No, Sammy, I didn't mean it that way," Dean replied, "I just don't know exactly what we are dealing with, and if anything goes down..."

"Dude, spare me, we've been through worse," retorted Sam, "I think you want to do this alone because you're hoping we're wrong about--!"

"Don't say it Sam," Dean snapped, cutting Sam off, "Her room's all black. The walls, the sheets, the pillows, the teddy bear, the..." he trailed off, his imagination running wild.

"Oh Jesus Christ, Dean!" Sam exclaimed, throwing a pillow at him, "I think you're too close for comfort. Maybe I should go."

"She's not attracted to you, Sammy!" Dean blurted out.

"Excuse me?" questioned Sam in disbelief. What the hell was Dean trying to say here?

"She can barely look me in the eyes," Dean answered simply, "Hey, I make her nervous. And that would probably be an advantage."

"Oh, yeah. Whatever. So you want me to stay behind and do what?" Sam demanded.

Sam lay in his dark bedroom at about 12:30 in the morning. He was just about to doze off when he heard footsteps in the hallway, and he knew they were Jade's. After all, Dean had long since snuck down to the Impala outside to wait for her to make her move. Sam heard her exit the boarding house and start up her car and drive off. Sam didn't know whether to give praise to Dean or just plain hurt him. Dean was right. Bad people do go somewhere. Sam only hoped that Dean was right with the attraction and making her nervous. Because if he was wrong...Sam shook his head. He didn't want to think about it. He put on his light and looked out the window, expecting to see the Impala driving off.

The Impala was still outside, parked in the same spot that Sam had parked it earlier. How else can Dean follow her...?

Sam asked himself this, then he widened his eyes in realization and groaned.

"He's crazy..." he muttered, sighing.

**Since this chapter is very short, I am giving you the next update right now.**


	8. Origins

**Chapter Seven**

The ride was long and Dean lay under a black blanket in the back of her SUV, numb from being as still as a board and as quiet as a mouse for so long. He managed to steal a glance at his watch and he tried to grasp the time. It was nearly two in the morning. Where the hell was Jade going? Was she wise to their plan?

...Nah, she couldn't be.

Suddenly, the car came to a stop and he heard Jade get out of the car and lock it. Once he heard her safely yards away, he removed the black blanket and got out the back door of the trunk. When he got out, he realized where he was in utter dismay.

He was back at Ancient Woman's motel.

As he walked toward where he saw Jade walk in, he questioned, _why does she even want to come back here anyway? _The death was ruled a suicide. He made a mental note to call Sam and remind him to research the motel. Maybe they missed something. Upon entering the office where the old woman was found dead, a familiar scent had filled the air. Dean almost choked on it. Jade had gone overkill on the Frankinscence. He followed the smell to the back room and peeked in. There sat Jade Indian style, putting herbs and oils in the cauldron that Dean saw earlier in her room. Her head was leaned down. _Obviously chanting or praying_, thought Dean, rolling his eyes, _give me a freaking break._

Unbeknowest to him, Jade appeared behind him.

"Dean Winchester!" she called angrily.

"Yeah?" Dean answered, turning and becoming wide-eyed to the sight of Jade, who was behind him, "Jade? B--!"

Before he could even look back at the girl sitting by the cauldron, Dean was thrown across the room thanks to Jade's mind.

"Who are you! Why are you here!" she demanded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Dean answered, rather smugly.

"Don't make me have to do it again, Mr. Winchester. I am only going to ask you this one more time," she snapped.

"They call my _father _Mr. Winchester," spoke Dean.

Dean was sent flying to the other side of the room. He groaned. This was like a bad roller coaster ride. And Dean felt like he was going to hurl.

"Are you ready now, Dean?" asked Jade, moving closer to him and finally kneeling down to face him.

"Oh God, yes," mumbled Dean, stifling the urge to smile as he looked at Jade.

"Apparently, my question holds two different meanings for us," she answered sharply.

"Apparently so," Dean mumbled again, smirking, "why don't you fling me across the room one more time for kicks?"

"You think I want to do that?" questioned Jade, narrowing her eyes in anger.

_Dammit, what do I do, _thought Dean, his smirk fading. Suddenly he remembered the demon back when he and Sam were on that plane. What was that word again? To get the demon out of the person's body? Oh, yeah...it was--

"Christo," Dean said out loud, almost immediately.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jade raised an eyebrow, moving back a little.

"Christo, dammit!" Dean spat out again, looking away. Apparently, she wasn't possessed. So why the hell was she here?

"Are you some sort of...Latin speaking freak?" she asked him.

"_You're_ the one who's a freak," exclaimed Dean, "making potions and pulling off a Harry Potter. What's next, Hermione, you gonna summon Voldemort!"

"Don't you _ever_ call me a freak! You don't even know me, you bastard!" she yelled back, getting up and suddenly disappearing. Her aura returned to the room where the cauldron was.

Dean slowly got up, unable to believe what just happened. For a girl, she was quite feisty and, as he cracked his neck, quite strong. He didn't know whether to be afraid of what was in the back room or whether to barge in. Of course, being the brash and impulsive young man he was, he decided to barge in. There, where he expected to find a fugly demon, he found none other than Jade, sitting by cauldron. She heard him enter and she looked up at him, tears brimming in her brown eyes.

Dean sighed. Either she was an excellent actress or he really did strike a chord by calling her a freak. He patted his pockets for a tissue, but to no avail. He sighed again. He hated making girls cry. He was supposed to get the girl's number, not make her cry.

Dean finally spoke, "So why are you here?"

"I asked you first," she answered after wiping her eyes, looking away from him.

"I'm here to find out what's going on with the suicides. I--well, Sam and I don't think they're just suicides," Dean finally replied, sitting down on the sofa, mumbling, "Hmm, this is comfy..."

"They _aren't_ just suicides. They're made to _look_ like them," answered Jade flatly.

Dean grew alert and he took out his revolver, aiming it at her, "You're the one behind this, aren't you?" he questioned boldly, clicking the gun.

"No. So don't shoot me," Jade replied, still not turning around, "Besides, I just might be able to help you."

Dean, not taking the gun off of her, asked, "And what makes you think I should trust you?"

"Because...the next death may be my own," she replied, turning toward him and finally looking up to meet his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Dean, "You saying you're gonna be the next to die?"

Jade took a deep breath and began,

"Well...everyone in Salem is related to someone."

"Oh, my God, you married your father..." Dean trailed in horror.

"No!" she snapped, "I've never been married, nor have I ever had a boyfriend!" she exclaimed.

"Oh my--huh, really? You've never had a boyfriend? Wait...your not...you know..."

"NO! I like--men," she answered this rather shyly, "Now can I please explain?"

"Go ahead, uh, sorry about that," Dean said as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Everyone in Salem...is related to someone," She began again, "we all have descendants from 1692."

"The Salem Witch Trials." Dean said almost immediately.

"You know your history, Dean," Jade answered, somewhat impressed. She then continued, "My bloodline is of the Browne family. Abigail Browne died September 22, 1692. She was my great-great-great-great...ah, you get the point...grandmother. They falsely accused her of being a witch. Later that night her husband John killed himself. They had two children...Sara and Samuel. Sara was my great-great-great-great...and so on...aunt. She saw her father kill himself. What no one knew though, was that she also saw her mother hung at Gallow's Hill."

Dean said knowingly, "So, lemme guess, she went crazy."

"Crazy wasn't the word to describe Sara," Jade answered, "quietly insane is. Both her and Samuel were raised by relatives. Sara then married Jim Hunter at age sixteen. By then, her interest in revenge was twofold and she began her path toward the black arts. And suddenly people started hanging themselves. She manipulated them with her magic. The Collins family decided to take matters into their own hands and they drowned her. Before she was drowned, she swore revenge on the Collins family, that she would rise up and kill them all, the way they had killed her--and her mother. The day was the Autumnal Equinox, 1706."

"A year later, the suicides started again," replied Dean in disbelief, finishing the story for her, "...but I thought those trials were all about hysteria, not about the real thing."

"Not all witchcraft is bad, Dean. There is white magic and black magic. I practice the good kind. White magic." said Jade.

"But it doesn't explain why Sara would come after you...especially if you're her great-great-great...whatever, niece."

"Sara always went after ancestors of the Collins family. After all, Judge Richard Andrew Collins was responsible for sentencing her mother to death and a relative of the judge left her to drown in the lake," Jade explained, "what happened as the years went by, the centuries, the Collins family and the remainder of the Browne family line intertwined somewhere. Around fifty years ago. And my mother was part Collins..." she trailed.

"Sara killed your mother?" Dean asked.

Jade nodded, teary-eyed, "Yeah, and my father too. Only because he got in the way and tried to save her."

"Jade, there was nothing you could do." Dean shook his head, knowing she was about to cry again.

"I tried, Dean," two tears fell down her cheeks, "I used everything: chants, spells, oils. The eye of protection which I put in their luggage. Everything. I was given a gift. And I couldn't even save my parents."

"I know how it feels to not have control over certain things," Dean replied quietly.

"I highly doubt that." she retorted.

"You have no idea, Jade. You have no clue..." Dean trailed, then asked, "Why are you here anyway?"

"I was trying to lure her back here." Jade said.

"That's suicide if I've ever heard of it."

"I can protect myself. I have been for many years..._you_ have no clue." She emptied out the contents of the cauldron in the fireplace and blew out the candles.

"What...'gifts' do you have, anyway?" he asked, watching her.

"At age twelve, I discovered I could move things with my mind. Telekinesis." explained Jade.

"But I thought that only happened in that show, 'Charmed'." Dean said quickly.

"No, Dean..." she trailed, then looked at him in amazement, "Wait...you watched it?"

"No way," muttered Dean, looking away and getting up, "You can't, uh, freeze or have premonitions, can you?"

"No. I can astral project," Jade replied, "Kinda like Shannen Doherty did in the show." she smirked.

"Yeah, she was hot..." Dean muttered, then shook off the thought, "How long have you been--leaving your body?"

"Since my parents died. I felt the need to escape and needless to say...I did." Jade slightly chuckled and looked up at Dean. They were less than a foot apart. She felt hot in her face and she looked away again. He made her very nervous. More nervous than any man she had ever met. Without saying another word, Dean took the black, crushed velvet bag from her hand. She forced herself to look at him questioning with only her eyes of what he was doing.

"I'll take this. Let's go." he answered, suddenly finding himself having to quickly turn away from her, toward the door.


	9. Encounter

**Chapter Eight**

Back at the boarding house, Sam was struggling to stay awake. He had resorted to playing games on his cell phone. He was playing something called 'Bubble Warrior'.

He was almost at his highest score yet when the phone rang and the window showed the name 'DEAN', and on the bottom, 'Take Call' or 'Ignore'. Sam stared in disbelief. He lost the game. But before he could mope over the lost score, he quickly took the call.

"What's up?" asked Sam.

"We're heading back to the house," replied Dean.

"_We're_...? Wait, Jade's a..." Sam trailed.

"She's one of us. And we have to protect her." Dean said seriously.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, unsure himself.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Dean answered quickly.

"Dean--did anything happen?"

"No," Dean said quickly, "listen, we'll be back in a couple of hours, all right?"

"Oh, great. Have fun." Sam answered in disbelief. How Dean found time for _that_...he would never know.

"Be care--!" Sam heard Dean say something before the phone startled crackling and flickering,

"What, Dean? Oh, shit--DEAN!" Sam yelled.

The call went lost and the screen went black.

"Sam?! SAM!" called out Dean.

"What happened?" asked Jade worriedly.

"My brother's phone just died. And he charged the battery, too..." Dean answered, pausing for a second, then saying "Pull over."

"What? Why?" Jade asked.

"Pull over, dammit!" Dean yelled.

Jade pulled over and Dean got out of the car before she could come to a complete stop. He opened the driver's side and said flatly, "Move over, sweetheart, _I'm_ driving."

------

Back at the boarding house, the lights began to flicker uncontrollably. Sam, knowing all to well what was imminently about to occur, took out not only the flashlight but the revolver from under the pillow beside him. The flashlight did not go on as the lights went off completely.

"Aw, shit," muttered Sam, feeling his way towards the door to the outside. Dean was somewhere with Jade, having a good time and now here he was, alone with an apparition.

Finding the door, he finally turned the doorknob and quietly tried to open it. He slowly exited the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

At the other end of the corridor stood a young woman in colonial clothes. Her back was turned and she seemed to be facing Jade's room. Sam clicked the gun and she abruptly turned around. Her blue eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of the hallway.

"Are you a descendant of Judge Richard Collins?" she asked tonelessly.

"Uh...no." Sam said, confused.

She cocked her head in thought, and replied, "You are not lying."

Without another word, she turned back toward the door to Jade's bedroom, trying in vain to enter but to no avail. Suddenly, the toneless feminine voice turned into a frustrated, demonic roar, and she turned toward Sam once again, this time going right through him and down the stairs. The force of the ghost knocked Sam on his rear and the revolver fell out of his hand. About ten minutes later, he heard a scream. Sam reacted on instinct and grabbed the revolver and headed downstairs towards Doris' room. Upon opening the door, he came upon the housekeeper's lifeless body face down in a flooded sink.


	10. The Connection

**Chapter Nine**

The car skidded to a stop in front of the boarding house exactly forty-five minutes later. Lights and sirens once again pierced the quiet night air. Both Jade and Dean reacted without a second thought and immediately bolted out of the vehicle. Rushing by the people and police, they both caught view of an ambulance and a body covered in a sheet being put inside. They entered the house to see Sam being questioned by the sheriff. Dean was relieved to see his younger brother alive.

"Sheriff, what happened here?" questioned Jade worriedly, "Why are you questioning my guests?"

"Mr. Winston here called about your housekeeper's suicide." the sheriff said.

Jade's eyes widened, "Doris?! No!!!!" she yelled, uncontrollably letting out tears and instinctively falling into Dean's arms.

Dean responded by simply holding her and asking the sheriff, "How did it happen?"

"Your brother found her face down in the sink. Drowned herself." answered the sheriff. He then looked at Dean and inquired, "Where, may I ask, were _you_, sir?"

"I was, uh..." stuttered Dean, knowing he couldn't exactly say he was at Ancient Woman's motel.

"He was with me, sheriff," answered Jade quickly, looking up, "we both couldn't sleep, so we went for a drive."

Sam filled in the rest of the story, "And I was fast asleep until I heard the scream."

The sheriff looked at the three of them, nodding, "All right. I'm sorry for your loss, Jade. I know Doris--!"

"She was like another mother to me, sheriff. She practically raised me after my parents died," Jade lowered her head.

The sheriff looked at the guys and said the oh-so-infamous words Sam and Dean had grown used to hearing, "Don't leave town. Not until we solve this."

"All right, sheriff." Jade answered for them.

Once the police presence had dissipated and disappeared, Jade's tears began to flow again as she sat down on the sofa. Dean wanted desperately to hold her again, but Sam put his hand on his shoulder and beckoned him upstairs to the room. Once the two were inside Dean's room, Sam went to close the door.

"Don't close it. Keep it open," said Dean seriously, "so what happened, Sammy?"

"I saw her, man--she was dressed in colonial clothes and her eyes were a blank blue. She asked me if I was a descendant of Judge Richard Collins and I said no..." Sam spoke rapidly, still feeling the adrenaline from earlier in the morning.

"She came into the room?" Dean asked curiously.

"No. She was in the hallway, by Jade's room," Sam said, calming down a little, "I think she wanted to go in."

"She did." Dean muttered.

"What happened with you and Jade?" asked Sam.

"She went to the motel. And..." Dean was cut off by Sam saying,

"Oh, God, Dean--!"

"No, I didn't, Sam." snapped Dean before his younger brother could finish, "We have to protect Jade."

"How did you find that out?"

"Jade told me," he explained, "the ghost is Sara Browne and that's her super great aunt."

"Why would a great aunt go after Jade?" asked Sam.

"Because...Jade is part of the Collins clan as well. Sara killed Jade's parents." answered Dean.

Sam stared at Dean, who was now going through their mini arsenal, "You feel connected to her, don't you, Dean?" he asked.

Dean looked at him, then quickly averted his gaze, "Yeah, Sam...I do." he then changed the subject, "We have to find out a way to save Jade before tommorow."

"What happens tommorow?"

"Tommorow is the Autumnal Equinox, and the last day Sara has before she can go back into hibernation till next year. I don't want to give her the opportunity to kill people next year. We have to figure out a way to kill her."

Sam only stared at his brother. Dean was passionate about everything he did, but this passion he suddenly had was new to him. He knew somehow, someway, Jade had gotten to Dean in a way that no other woman could. Not even Cassie. Dean was showing classic case signs of what Sam had long since remembered with Jess.

Love.


	11. Almost

**Chapter Ten**

The early morning hours were sleepless for both Sam and Dean. When Dean finally emerged from the room at around ten o'clock, he was startled to find Jade sitting at the dining room table, reading from what it looked like to be a spellbook. She looked up.

"Good morning," she spoke, "were you able to sleep?"

"No. I tried. I finally gave up." Dean replied.

"I made coffee in case you want some," she said looking back down at her book.

"How did you sleep?" questioned Dean, grabbing a cup of steaming coffee, then sitting down next to her.

"I didn't." she answered, not looking up.

"Then I think _you_ need this," Dean replied, passing the coffee to her.

She pushed it back towards him, "No, thanks. I've already had six cups. That's the second pot of coffee that's up."

"What have you been doing since three this morning?"

"I did a purity ritual in Doris' room...packed her things. Said goodbye." she answered quietly.

"I think that you should get some sleep and let Sam and I take care of what we do best." Dean said.

"You think that you can actually get rid of Sara?" she asked him.

"Yeah, it's second nature to us now," he replied.

"Have you ever killed a witch?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but we've gone after ghosts and angry spirits plenty of times before."

"Dean, Sara is not just some ghost. She's a witch. The ghost of a witch is worse than some apparition that didn't want to leave this world."

They stared at each other for a long while until Sam entered the room and coughed to make his presence known. They both looked up.

"Am I...interrupting something?" asked Sam slyly.

"No," they both answered at the same time, then looking at each other in disbelief. Dean got up quickly and brought Sam coffee, "Here, coffee, Sammy," he replied before sitting back down.

Sam sat across from his brother and finally turned to Jade, "Did you get any sleep, Jade?"

"No," she answered, "Did you finally get some sleep? Seeing Sara must have been a scary thing."

Sam pushed back his hair and said, "Not as scary as some of the things Dean and I have come across."

Dean nodded in agreement and then eyed Sam as though saying to help him out and said, "That's why you should let us take care of Sara."

Sam, realizing what Dean was trying to do, agreed, "We just have to, uh, find Sara's body and burn it." he said.

"Wrong. It's not that simple," Jade said, looking up at the both of them, "She was drowned in the lake. That lake is now dried out," she continued before either of them could speak, "There's only one way to kill her. Especially a real witch like her."

Sam looked at her inquisitively, "How?"

"She has to become mortal."

"Mortal?" questioned Dean, "How do you intend to do that?"

"There is a spell that has to be performed..." noticing Dean getting ready to say 'we'll perform the spell', Jade replied through pursed lips, "By a witch."

"Hey, uh, is there a crash course in witchcraft?" asked Dean jokingly.

"Dean, whether you like it or not, _I_ am going to have to do this." Jade replied, "But I'm gonna need both of you to help me."

Sam agreed with Jade, "All right. We'll help you."

Dean looked at Sam, betrayed. Sam only glared back. Jade looked at the both of them, oblivious to what they were thinking, then got up from the table, book in hand.

"I will be in my room, getting the herbs and oils ready for this. I have to make sure that I am completely ready for this, anyway. There's leftover corn beef on the stove. I reheated it. Have some breakfast." she replied, turning on her heel and heading upstairs.

Sam headed into the kitchen to get some corn beef. After the night he had, he deserved it. He asked Dean if he wanted some, but there was no answer. He thought that maybe Dean was lost in his thoughts, so he made a plate for him anyway. Upon exiting the kitchen, he noticed that Dean was no longer there and he heard footsteps thundering up the stairs.

Sam rolled his eyes and whispered, "Oh, great."

Dean barged into Jade's room. Jade was sitting on the bed in mid-chant, eyes closed.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he yelled angrily.

Jade did not answer, still chanting and her eyes still closed.

Dean grabbed her by the shoulders and yelled again, "I _said _who the hell do you think you are?!"

Jade's eyes opened, and she answered irritably, "I was in the middle of a spell."

"Big deal!!!!" he shot back.

"Do you want to defeat this thing or not?" Jade spoke calmly.

"I do. But on _my _terms, not yours." Dean snapped.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" she broke into a yell.

"I'm trying to save your life, dammit," Dean retorted hotly.

"Why do you care? You don't even know me!" she exclaimed.

"I do. More than you think." he answered softly, staring at her.

Dean leaned forward, intent on kissing her. Jade, however, sensing the same, quickly turned away and got up. She headed toward her curio and opened it. She suddenly began writing something.

She turned and handed him the paper.

"Can you pick up some of these herbs for me, please?" she asked, "They're the things I need to conduct the spell."

Dean stared at her as he took the paper. Why did she pull away? "Where do I go to get these?" he asked.

"Apothecary. Across from the library," she answered curtly, "I have to prepare this before tonight. Please hurry."

Dean walked out of the room, confused and a short while later, he went back downstairs, fully dressed. He walked into the dining room to see Sam stuffing his face with corn beef. His eyes opened wide as he said, "Uh, Sammy, I've gotta go get something for Jade, why don't you just stay here and keep a lookout?"

"I can come with you Dean," Sam said slyly. If this worked, he would know that Dean really cared about Jade.

"No," Dean said almost immediately, "Keep an eye on her--I mean, the place, okay, Haley Joel?"

Dean covered up his anger and whatever he was feeling. Frankly, even Dean wasn't sure of it.

****


	12. Finally Got You

**Chapter Eleven**

Jade sat in her room in deep thought, staring out the window. That was a near miss before when Dean tried to kiss her. Not that she didn't want him to kiss her. In fact, since their hands touched in the car earlier three days before, she had to admit, it had awakened something Jade thought had been long since buried. Unfortunately, her logical side was nagging at her.

_Oh, please, you've only known him for two days. You don't even know if his real name **is** Dean. He's probably going out with some girl and you're the one night stand on the side. Guys like him never fall for girls like you. Hell, they don't ever settle--period._

Her heart argued back,

_But he seemed so concerned last night, when you told him the story. About Mom and Dad. He let you cry on his shoulder. He seems to understand you. Isn't that what you're looking for? Hasn't that been what you've searching for? Jade, you may die tonight. You have to at least find out how he feels...and how **you** feel. _

Her thoughts were broken upon hearing a knock on her door. She turned to see Dean's younger brother, Sam, looking concerned.

"Is everything all right, Jade?" he asked.

"Yes, things are fine." she answered.

"Did my brother say something to hurt you?" Sam inquired.

"No. He didn't." she said truthfully.

"Listen, Jade, I want to give you this. In case I forget to when we leave." Sam replied, handing her a piece of paper, "You may want to use it."

Jade stared at it and smiled, "Thanks, Sam."

------

"You are a practitioner of the craft?" asked the old woman standing behind the counter.

"_No_. For the umpteenth time, I'm buying this for a friend. She really needs this." Dean replied irritably.

_Why did almost every other woman in the town look ten million years old? _

"Oh, alrighty, sonny," she answered, handing him the change.

Finally, after twenty some-odd minutes of convincing a lady that he wasn't a lunatic, Dean rushed out and got back into the Impala. He put on Led Zeppelin on the radio, putting it up to the highest volume and singing along. He only found himself drifting, however, thinking about the time in the car three days earlier, when Jade was singing along to 'Rhiannon'. Almost in perfect key...

His trance was broken by the sound of a horn behind him. The light had turned green. He slammed his hand against the steering wheel in frustration.

No one was ever allowed in _there_. No one, especially _no woman_.

------

When Dean returned to the boarding house, Jade was in the kitchen making lunch. He entered the kitchen fully to see Sam helping her out. Dean blinked twice.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was Sam trying to kill him...?

Wait...why did he even care?

Dean shook off the thoughts and asked rather loudly, "Hey, what's for lunch?"

Sam's eyes went from Dean's to Jade's. He was rather pleased with what he did earlier. He was practically sure that the plan to get Jade and Dean together was going to work. Jade saw the bag in Dean's arms and put her hand out. He only put the bag in her hand and held her glance. Both however, turned away at almost the exact same time. Sam only grinned as he stirred the chicken soup.

"Sam, you got the soup? I'm going to go and drop these off in my room, all right?" said Jade.

"Yeah, I got it. Don't worry about it." Sam said, watching Dean watch Jade walk away.

Unfortunately, Dean caught him this time. He walked over to his brother and poked him.

"Quit staring, Mr. Foresight." he said teasingly.

"Staring at what? Whatever do you mean, Dean?" asked Sam slyly.

"What, you want to ask her out or something?" Dean asked, peeking into the pot of soup Sam was stirring.

"No, but I think someone else in this room does," Sam retorted, smirking.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, little brother." Dean turned away to look at the china.

"You do have an idea or two, Dean," Sam concluded, "admit it, dude, you like her. Not the 'I met her at the bar' kinda like. I'm talking the 'she's different from anyone I've ever met' kinda like. Hell, I wouldn't doubt it if it was more."

"You're delusional, Haley Joel. Your visions are only of dead people." Dean rolled his eyes as he said this.

"I think _you're_ delusional, dear brother. Delusional if you let her go." Sam replied.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Dean asked, quickly backing out of the kitchen as to avoid being foreseen by Sam.

"Marry her, dude!!!!!!" exclaimed Sam before he went back to check on the soup.

Dean walked upstairs and into his room, removing his leather jacket. A knock was heard on the door and Dean rolled his eyes as he headed toward the door. Reaching for the doorknob, he said,

"For the millionth time, Sammy, I'm not going to--!" Dean stumbled on his words upon opening the door.

"Were you expecting your brother?" asked Jade, crossing her arms.

"Uh..."

"I just wanted to give you the money for the herbs," she said, handing out a twenty dollar bill.

He pushed it away and shook his head, "Not necessary." he said.

Jade pushed the twenty back toward him, "I insist."

Dean shoved it back and grinned, "_I_ insist."

Jade grinned back, but for just a second before turning serious again, "I want you to take this. Please."

Dean answered again, "You've been very good to my brother and I and it's the least we can do for you. Keep it."

Jade pushed the twenty back again, "Please. Take it."

Dean did not say another word as he grabbed her wrist and she looked up in alarm.

Jade wanted to back away, but the proximity made her stand rooted in her spot. _Oh, my God_, she thought, _he's gonna to do it again! Back away, Jade! **BACK AWAY!** _

Before she could pull away, however, he pressed his lips against hers. He wrapped his arms around her tightly to prevent her from backing away. Dean soon found out that she didn't want to back away when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Finally, after a moment, they pulled away, both in shock. A pleasant shock.

Jade's heart was pounding and her face turned a bright shade of pink. She tucked her hair behind her ear and cleared her throat.

"I'd best be getting the spell ready now." she answered hoarsely, turning back toward her room.

"Uh, I'll get the firearms ready," Dean answered awkwardly.

Simultaneously, the two retreated back to their rooms. Dean closed the door and took out his shotgun. As he loaded it, he silently cursed himself. He wasn't supposed to do that. He wasn't supposed to let anybody in...not _there_. Now there was no turning back.

Although he had to admit...she _was_ a pretty good kisser. Not that he was bad himself. He nodded in agreement with himself. He got up from the bed and put the fully loaded shotgun down reaching into his back pocket. He pulled out something and looked at it in shock.

It was the twenty dollar bill.


	13. Hunting Sara

**Chapter Twelve**

The three sat down awkwardly at dinner. Sam noticed the two were acting a little funny. They could barely even look at each other. It was like a bad version of 'The Breakfast Club'. Frankly, it got monotnous for Sam. Here they were, less than a few hours from dealing with yet another supernatural being, and these two couldn't say anything to each other, nor much to him. He put down his fork and mumbled, more to himself than to Dean and Jade,

"Somebody, tell a joke."

Dean heard him and shot him a dirty look. Sam eyed him back. Dean finally spoke, "Sam, while Jade is doing the incantations, we'll need to keep Sara busy."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" questioned Sam, glad there was at least some conversation going on.

"Well, we're just going to have to figure it out when we get to it." Dean said dismissively.

Sam rolled his eyes and turned towards Jade and asked, "How long will it take you to do the incantation to make Sara mortal?"

Jade answered, "It will only take me about five minutes. But once I'm finished, you have to let me handle Sara."

Dean snapped, "Oh, no, no way in hell!"

Sam stifled a laugh. _Now_ they were were getting somewhere.

Jade turned towards Dean in defiance, "This is _my_ battle. Not yours."

Dean's temper flared up again as he retorted, "I thought you wanted our help."

Jade snapped back, "I do. But this is something that I can handle. She can hurt you. I don't want you guys getting killed because of me."

Sam cut Dean off before his words ended up getting him in trouble,

"Jade, we've risked our lives before. Are you sure you want to do this alone?"

Jade answered, "Yes. Anyway, there's good news and bad news to Sara becoming mortal."

Sam eyed Dean and asked, "What's the good news?"

"She can be killed."

Dean asked the second question, "And the bad news?"

Jade replied, rather nervously, "She'll be stronger than anything. Her powers have been bottled up like fine wine for generations. Her powers are far more powerful than 300 years ago, and more powerful than my own."

Silence fell upon the table. Dean eyed Sam, and then he eyed Jade. He got up and went upstairs without another word. Jade wordlessly got up after he left and took her plate into the kitchen, leaving poor Sam alone again.

"Was it something I said?" the younger Winchester asked to no one in particular before getting up and going to talk to Dean upstairs.

Sam entered Dean's room to hear the shower running again. Sam shook his head in disbelief and headed towards his own room. A little while later, Dean re-emerged and entered Sam's room in only a towel.

"Dean, did something happen between you and Jade earlier? Something you haven't told me?" Sam asked.

"No. What would make you say that?" asked Dean, picking up one of Sam's long sleeve button down, "Dude, you mind?"

"No. Go ahead. I didn't know you wanted to smell fresh for the ghost." retorted Sam.

Dean grunted as he went back into his room to change.

"Dean, you didn't answer my question!" Sam called out.

Dean re-emerged once again, this time fully clothed, "I did. I said no."

Sam rolled his eyes and said, "You lie like a fox."

"Why, thank you, Sammy. Thank you very much." Dean said, grinning a chesire grin.

There was a knock on the door and Jade entered, wearing her black sweatjacket, blue jeans and her boots. Her hair was tied in a bun atop her head. Dean stared at her. Sam stared at Dean. Could his brother make it anymore obvious? _Sheesh_, thought Sam. Maybe he should leave them alone. Sam slowly got up.

"I've gotta, uh, get something," said Sam, walking toward the door.

"What do you have to get?" questioned Dean.

"I've, uh, gotta get the guns," Sam said, exiting the room, rolling his eyes on the way out.

"Jade, why didn't you tell me the risks earlier?" Dean demanded once Sam left.

"You didn't ask," she answered sharply, not looking at him.

"If I would have known, I wouldn't have gotten those herbs," he said.

"If you _didn't_, you'd be signing my death warrant," she snapped back, finally staring up at him.

"You stay here and do the spell, while Sam and I go after it."

"You won't know when she's mortal. _I _will. That's why I'm coming with you. So, let's go."

With those words, she turned and walked out and down the stairs leaving Dean to his thoughts.

A short time later, the three were in the Impala heading toward Gallow's Hill, a short half-hour drive. The ride was predominantly silent. Sam didn't want to cause World War Three between Jade and Dean, so he wisely remained silent. Once they got to Gallow's Hill, they set up atop the hill by the chesnut tree. Jade took out her herbs and began to boil them and she took out two pieces of paper.

"What's that spell for?" Dean asked, looking over her shoulder.

"To summon her."

"Summon her? Why don't you just let her show up?" asked Dean.

"Because we could be out here for hours waiting. And at least I'll be able to control it right now," answered Jade. She then began chanting.

She repeated the spell two times before the lights around them began flickering and the wind began to pick up. Sam eyed his brother. Dean nodded in agreement. They both knew. The spell was working and any minute Sara Browne would appear.

"Sammy, when she shows up, keep her busy." said Dean seriously.

"What about you, Dean?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to watch over Jade and make sure she completes the second spell."

Sam chuckled. He always got stuck with the ghost. "All right."

All of a sudden, the leaves blew around in a circle and there in its place stood...or rather, floated, Sara Browne. She looked at Sam inquisitively.

"Who summoned me?" she asked tonelessly.

"Uh, I did." Sam answered, blocking Sara's view of Dean and Jade.

"Who are you?"

"I am--uh...your father." Sam said, immediately wishing he didn't say that. Great, now the alias for today was Darth Vader.

Sara cocked her head in confusion, then yelled in a demonic voice, "BLASPHEMY!!!"

Dean eyed the situation and it did not look good at all. He quickly said to Jade, "Honey, please hurry up. Things aren't looking good right now."

Sara moved closer to Sam, "Who are you?" she demanded.

"I'm, uh..." Sam trailed, thinking of what would keep her from Jade long enough. Finally thinking quickly he said, "I am a descendant of Richard Collins."

"You are?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I am. I am the--great-great-great nephew. _Step_nephew," Sam stumbled upon his words.

"Then I pronounce you guilty and I sentence you to _DEATH_!" her feminine voice changed again and turned demonic as she lunged towards Sam.

Sam dodged her, leaping to the side, "Not on your life, witch!"

Sara lunged again and missed him. Unfortunately, Sam didn't see Sara behind him and she grabbed him by the neck. Dean turned around and held up the shotgun towards Sara.

Sam was having the life choked out of him.

"Jade, please hurry," Dean pleaded without turning around.

Jade spoke quicker in chant as a response to Dean's plea.

"Sammy, I need you to duck. I've got to hit her." Dean said, biting his lower lip.

Sam could only choke in response, "I can't..."

Sara threw Sam to the side and began heading towards Dean when she flickered like a broken light and suddenly, she looked down at her hands and looked at Dean who still held the gun at her.

She screamed. She was mortal.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" she screeched.

"Damn, you're still fugly," replied Dean.

Sara looked at him and with a wave of her hand, she flung Dean across the grass beside his brother, leaving Jade exposed and vulnerable.

Dean quickly yelled, "Jade!"

Jade looked at Sara and before Jade could even react, Sara lunged on her and started choking her.

"NO!!" Dean yelled, ready to get up.

"Don't!!" Sam grabbed Dean and held him back, "Something's happening!"

Sara continued choking Jade, realizing too late that she was burning into ash. She looked at Jade in disbelief, and letting go of her throat, she started screaming at the top of her lungs. All the while, Jade continued chanting, staring determinedly at the one who killed most of her family. Suddenly, Sara burst into flames and turned to dust before Dean and Sam's eyes. When the dust settled, Jade fell to the ground. Dean rushed over to her, Sam closely behind.

"Jade? Jade!!" asked Dean frantically, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Jade looked up and whispered weakly, "I'm okay. Did it work?"

Sam spoke, "It worked like a charm. She's gone."

Dean asked again, "Did she hurt you?"

Jade answered, "No. After all, I was protected."

"With what?" Dean asked.

"With this." she replied, unzipping the jacket a little to reveal the eye of protection tatooed on her heart.

Dean was speechless. Sam tapped his brother and said, "Let's head back to the house. We've all had a long day."

Dean barely answered, "Oh. Th--that's a good idea, Sammy."

Sam, annoyed, exclaimed, "It's _Sam_!!"


	14. Please Stay

**Chapter Thirteen**

Jade entered Dean's room the next morning to see him packing his things. Jade coughed slightly to let him know she was there. He turned towards her, then back to his packing.

"What's up?" he asked as he stuffed his shirts in the bag.

"I just wanted to say thank you." she answered seriously.

"Not a problem. We do it all the time." he said.

"No, I mean...thank you for everything."

"You're welcome." he said, finally turning and staring at her as he finished packing.

"You know, you don't have to leave..." Jade paused, hoping he'd at least consider staying another day or two.

"I do." answered Dean sharply, turning away.

Jade mumbled inaudibly, "But I don't want you to leave."

Dean turned back at her, "What'd you say?"

"Nothing," she said dismissively, "I'll, uh, make you guys some breakfast to go."

"It's okay. We're just gonna go." Dean said, shaking his head.

"Are you sure?" asked Jade, slightly hurt.

"Yeah, I am."

"I'll be downstairs." she turned away, ready to leave.

"Jade?"

Without turning, Jade tried not to let her voice wobble as she said,

"Yes?"

"Thanks. You know, for everything."

She nodded and tears began to flow as she exited the room.

Sam entered from his doorway and looked at his brother.

"You know, we don't have any prior engagements. We could have st--!"

"No. We have to go." answered Dean quickly.

"She got to you, didn't she?" asked Sam seriously.

"No." Dean lied.

"Yes, she did."

"Listen, Mr. Foresight, I don't need you thinking for me, okay? Let it go and let's head out," Dean snapped, heading downstairs to the Impala. Sam shook his head and followed Dean.

The younger Winchester, however, stopped when he caught a glimpse of Jade sitting in the dining room, silently crying. She saw him and she dried her eyes quickly.

"Don't be strangers, my door is always open." she whispered, not looking at him.

"We won't. We'll try to come back as soon as we can." Sam replied, meaning it. Truly meaning it. Then, before he could say any more, Dean called from outside,

"Sammy! Let's go or I'll leave you behind!"

Sam turned back toward Jade and finally said, "Bye, Jade. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Sam."

Sam came out of the house, closing the door behind him. He noticed that Dean wasn't driving. He was in the passenger seat, sunglasses on his face. Sam jumped in and started up the car. But not before he caught Dean turning to look back once more at the house.

"Dean, could you be anymore rude?" asked Sam irritably.

"What do you mean?" asked Dean, "I said goodbye."

"Yeah, okay whatever," Sam answered, then he asked, "What exactly happened between you two?"

"We kissed..." Dean mumbled incoherently.

"Huh?" asked Sam.

"WE KISSED! Ya happy now?" questioned Dean, leaning back in the seat, arms folded.

"You kissed?!" asked Sam, shocked, "Dude! How come you didn't tell me?"

"I'm telling you now. Now let it go and drive."

"No way. _You_ could've--_we_ could've--!"

"I couldn't stay Sam. It wouldn't have been fair."

"Oh, give me a break, Dean. She's so much like you, it isn't even funny."

"Yeah, okay, whatever, Foresight Boy."

Sam replied seriously, "Dude, she was crying."

"Maybe she was cutting onions for an omelette."

"DUDE! Come on! Could you be any more insensitive?" Sam couldn't believe this.

"Maybe," Dean answered, then quietly asked, "She was crying?"

"Yeah. Maybe you should watch what you say more often." Sam replied icily.

Dean huffed, "Listen, it's too difficult, all right? We're on the road all the time, right? And besides, Cassie..." he trailed.

"Cassie told you to move on, she wasn't gonna wait for you," Sam said, "Besides, Cassie wasn't like you that much. Jade's more like you than I think you both know. She understands what we do, too."

"Stop the sermon, man," Dean said grabbing his bag and reaching into it. "What the--?" he pulled out a small, black crushed velvet bag and opened it. In it were drams of oils and bags of herbs. He found a yellow post it note attached to one of the bottles.

In neat cursive, the note said:

_For Protection._

_Love, Jade_

"I can't believe she left this in my bag," Dean said incredulously.

Dean's cell phone suddenly rang and he stared at the incoming call. He raised an eyebrow. He didn't recognize the number, but knowing that it may be someone who needed help, he picked up.

"Hello?" he asked.

There was a pause, and then Dean said, "Jade?"

Sam only grinned as they drove off, passing the sign that said:

**_YOU ARE NOW LEAVING SALEM, MASSACHUSETTS._**

**And we are done. Don't think you'll be hearing the last of Jade, though.**


End file.
